


The Warrior of Light and Shameless Fan Fic Tropes

by Lemon_Bear



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Relationship, Sleeping Together, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bear/pseuds/Lemon_Bear
Summary: When writing self-indulgent things for yourself and your FC friends you might as well write the same trope multiple times. In this house we feed everyone that good soft stuff so enjoy! ♥
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Table of Contents

Ch. 1 Table of Contents

\- You are here, congrats!

Ch. 2 WoL/Hien

\- The Warrior of Light and Lord Hien find themselves stuck on the Azim Steppe for the night too tired to return to the others they get some quality time together. Fussing and awkward conversations ensue because there is only one bed.

Ch. 3 WoL/Aymeric

\- The Warrior of Light and Aymeric have an awful day in the Dravanian Forelands bad luck abounds for the pair as they fight off the weather, feral chocobos, and general bad luck. Oh and there's also only one bed.

Ch. 4 WoL/Estinien

\- The Warrior of Light and Estinien are caught in a sudden blizzard and a chilled WoL needs help getting warmed back up as well as a place to rest for the night, and of course, there's only one bed. 

Ch. 5 WoL/Aymeric

\- The Lord Commander would like to get out of bed and start his morning the (damn early bird), but his partner the WoL would rather not. Aymeric has ways to get what he wants. The only question is will it work?

Ch. 6 WoL/Hien

-A blanket stealing WoL has left Hien cold in the night, should he wake her up or get a new blanket?   
  
Ch. 7 WoL/Estinien

\- The WoL has places to be, but a sleepy dragoon seems to have other plans. Will she choose cuddles with her partner or her plans for the day?

To be updated as more chapters are added!


	2. (WoL/Hien) Snuggling on the Steppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light and Lord Hien find themselves stuck on the Azim Steppe for the night too tired to return to the others they get some quality time together. Fussing and awkward conversations ensue because there is only one bed.

“Nope, no it’s fine. Utterly and totally fine. I can sleep outside.” Ellywen said, standing from her place near the fire. She needed to stretch her stiff legs since she and the lord of Doma had settled on the outskirts of a festival in the Steppe a little too long and had lost track of the time.

“My friend, I hope you can understand how I cannot allow you to do that,” Hien chuckled, turning to watch the mage stride out into the pitch blackness of the steppe. “For my honor, how could I possibly let one such as you freeze?”

“Could your honor consider that I would be absolutely fine? And that I mayhap enjoy sleeping on the hard ground?”

Hien had no response beyond a quirk of the eyebrow.

“Okay, yes, that was a horrible argument I know but- I just,” she cut herself off with a muffled groan into her robes hoping that she could disappear into them.

“Oh come now,” Hien said, leaving his place and striding over to her. “A few hours of close-quarters within a bedroll could be comforting, no?” 

Ellywen froze a bit as she felt Hien run his hands over her upper arms in an attempt to warm her.

“Would you humor me in returning to the fire with me to continue this conversation?” He mused. “I would much rather not explain to the Scions why I’ve returned their mage to them as a frozen statue.”

She pulled herself out of her stupor, looking up to be met with Hien’s kind golden eyes looking back at her with a combination of warmth and mild concern.

“I guess I can humor that,” Elly sighed, walking back toward the warmth of the campfire offered. “It’s my own fault that we were out here this late after the festival.”

Hien let out a bark of a laugh, “You? If I remember correctly this was my own doing, insisting that we partake in every event possible.” He rolled his stiff neck. “I only mildly regret agreeing to spar with The Sun anyways.”

Elly let out a snort at that, the overzealous xaela had insisted on the fighting beginning at dusk in order to properly honor the Dusk Mother for the festival. Which went on for far longer than usual with the matched prowesses of the Warriors of Light and the rabid excitement shown by the residents of the steppe.

“I would say we should just walk our way back, but,”

“It would not be safe considering the lack of light and the dangers that crossing in the middle of the night would present.” Hien finished Ellywen’s thought.

“That and I believe that the Lord of Doma may have finally exhausted his nigh inexhaustible energy.” Elly laughed, settling back down, pausing for a moment the two stared up at the vast steppe sky. The inky blue tapestry was covered in pinpricks of light that glimmered from the brilliant stars that hung overhead. Elly felt herself relaxing a bit, that is until she once again realized how close Hien was when he had taken his place beside her, stood back up, “I, uh, do we need firewood?”

“No? I believe we still have enough to safely last us the evening.” Hien replied looking up at her before continuing, “Pardon me for saying this but, you look a bit flushed, we may need a bit more rest than I had originally thought.”

Ellywen felt her stomach jump into her throat. _Oh gods forfend, I’m blushing aren’t I?_

“Oh is that so? I uh, we better just sleep, and get this night over with as soon as possible,” she sputtered out as she nearly dove into the small tent that they had available to them for the night. “Not that, staying with you is a horrible thought or anything, I’m going to be quiet now, thanks for understanding Hien, you’re wonderful.”

Hien could only give a fond smile toward the disembodied voice coming from the nearby tent.

“Well, it wouldn’t do for me to be late then, would it?”

Hien rose from his place next to the fire, stretched out his weary muscles and joined the Warrior of Light in their tent.

Arranging themselves was another mess altogether, several apologies and bright red faces later the two had come to an arrangement where they could each be comfortable with the small sleeping space afforded to them.

Elly couldn’t help but notice the comforting warmth that seemed to radiate off of Hien, she mused to herself that it felt quite like the fire aspected aether that she prided herself on wielding. It was comforting in its own way.

The sleeping bag didn’t afford much room, the two were pressed back to back with little wiggle room. 

Elly did her best to not think about it.

She was not thinking about it.

Not at all.

“You know,” Hien’s soft voice shook her out of her thoughts. “You are quite wonderful yourself.” Hien quickly cleared his throat after a brief pause, “I do hope you rest well my friend.”

“You too…” Elly replied softly and warmly.

Well, now how in the seven hells was she supposed to sleep after that?

The universe seemed determined to prove her wrong at every turn this day as the feeling of Hien’s steady breathing behind her slowly but surely lulled her to a calm and gentle sleep.

The cold night of the Azim Steppe was soon replaced with a crisp morning, and the Warrior of Light had awoken from the most restful sleep she had been treated to in a while. 

Slowly Ellywen opened her sleep filled eyes to be met with Hien’s peacefully sleeping face. She drowsily thought to herself that they must had rolled over in the night. She went to shift her aching body protesting from not moving from the hard ground the entire night. Only to find a weight resting on her hand. 

Hien’s hand rested atop her own, she paused, mind racing. But a deep sigh next to her shook her from her thoughts. Gazing at the content look on his face she let herself settle back to the ground closing her eyes once again.

Enjoying this for a little while longer couldn’t hurt anything, right?


	3. (WoL/Aymeric) Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light and Aymeric have an awful day in the Dravanian Forelands bad luck abounds for the pair as they fight off the weather, feral chocobos, and general bad luck. Oh and there's also only one bed.

Vesper was not having the best luck, first a bogus report that took her and the Lord Commander away from Ishgard suddenly, then the thunderstorm, and now a rogue chocobo had taken and shredded her sleeping bag just as she and Aymeric had realized that they would not have time to return to Ishgard before nightfall. 

She turned the shredded bag over in her hands trying to figure out if there was any possible way of salvaging it when a gentle hand rested itself upon her shoulder.

“I must apologize, my friend, luck has not been on our side today, has it?” Aymeric gazed down at her \with a sympathetic look in his piercing blue eyes. “I must insist you take my own sleeping bag to rest in tonight.”

“Mate ye don’t have t’ do that you know,” Vesper replied, wadding up the rags within her hands that were beyond saving. “Besides, what would people think if word were t’ get out that the grand ol’ Warrior of Light made the Lord Commander of Ishgard sleep on the hard ground?”

She swung her arms out in exasperation and for emphasis. “So, no, you will sleep in the sleepin’ bag, and I will be just fine sleepin’ on the ground.”

Aymeric gave her a tired, long-suffering smile, “There truly is no convincing you on this matter, is there?”  
To emphasize the point Vesper dropped to the ground crossing her legs and arms, looking up at the Elezen with a defiant smirk.

“Nope.”

“I see, well then, regardless I shall prepare the tent as if you were to grace me with your lovely presence this night.”

“Aye, nice try mate, I’ll be right as rain out here, it will be nice t’ sleep under the stars anyhow.”

Vesper felt another soft lingering touch on her head, “I see I am to be jealous of the very stars in the sky this night, as they shall have the grace of your company, with me in my lonesome tent.”

Was Aymeric… pouting a bit? 

Vesper didn’t have time to ponder the thought much longer as the warmth of the Lord Commander’s hand left her head as he returned to his half pitched tent.

The two did their best to prepare for the coming night, firewood, food, the bare essentials for a decent night out in the wilderness of Coerthas, pleasant chatter passed between the two as they busied themselves both seeming to be trying to ignore the building clouds overhead.

The night turned out to be darker than Vesper had expected, dark ominous clouds rolled overhead much larger and intense than the ones they had run into earlier that day. Despite the warmth that the fire provided she felt a distinct chill travel up her spine.

“I believe I will turn in so that we can return to Ishgard early in the morning,” Aymeric said dusting off the front of a simple tunic he had traded his robes for. “I must offer once more, can I convince you to spend the night with me rather than here? It would ease my heart to know you do not wont for comfort.”

“Aymeric, you’re sweeter than the honey ye put in yer tea and I appreciate the offer, but I promise, I’ll be just fine,” Vesper said, hoping he wouldn’t notice the slight waver in her voice due to the impending storm she was hoping would pass over calmly.

She would not be just fine.

Damn universe out to prove her wrong at every turn this day.

The storm had only gotten worse as the night had progressed, the thunder rolling ever closer. Vesper had laid down on her side with her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out the sound.

She could make it through the night out here.

She wasn’t going to let a little storm beat her.

She wouldn’t-

In that instant, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky with a chest shaking crack of thunder following an instant later sending Vesper skittering with fear to the nearest shelter, Aymeric’s tent.

“Hey Aymeric, I don’t know if yer awake, but if you don’ mind I’d take that offer to share the tent, th-the storm is gettin' bad…” Vesper stammered. 

Aymeric threw open the flaps to the tent looking more than a bit drowsy but concerned all the same.

“Vesper?”

“Aye, yes me, can I come in yet?” 

“Of course, what is-”

The hyur woman didn’t wait for him to finish the sentence before cramming her way into the tent along with Aymeric.

“I jus’ don’t like storms, ’m fine really.” Vesper said settling herself toward the back of the tent rubbing her arms.

Aymeric took a moment to re-secure the tent so it wouldn’t come open if the wind came up before turning his attention back to the Warrior of Light.

He opened his mouth to speak as another flash of lightning brightened the tent, causing Vesper to noticeably flinch at it. A soft moment of realization washed over Aymeric and wordlessly he reached into his pack pulling out his cloak.

Vesper was wishing Aymeric would say something, anything to get her mind off the storm, and apparently reading her thoughts he said, “Humor me for a moment if you will Vesper.”

She looked up in time to see Aymeric moving himself to the back of the tent positioning himself behind her. He shook out the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling the oversized garment tight around her. Leaning forward toward Vesper’s ear he whispered,

“May I?”

Vesper dug her hands into the cloak pulling it tighter before nodding. Aymeric moved himself forward putting his chest flush with her back as he pulled Vesper softly into his arms engulfing her smaller frame in a supportive hug.

Aymeric felt the Hero of Eorzea shudder a bit as another flash of lightning hit. He held her just a bit tighter and rested his cheek upon her shoulder before speaking.

“Have I ever told you, the absolute disastrous way that Estinien and I used to spend our free time as temple knights?”

Vesper shook her head no, not willing to speak just in case her voice decided to betray her fear once again. 

Aymeric let out a soft chuckle and squeezed Vesper a little tighter before beginning his tale of drunken mistakes that he and the Azure Dragoon had gotten into during their younger years.

The two ended up spending the better portion of the night swapping stories about their individual adventures and embarrassing anecdotes about their mutual friends.

Vesper shifted a bit, she must have fallen asleep while she and Aymeric were talking. She went to stretch her aching neck from the weird angle she had apparently slept in, to be met with a soft tickle on the side of her neck. Turning as much as she could she noticed that Aymeric had also fallen asleep and was using her shoulder as a pillow.

She sat mesmerized at his tranquil face for a moment, feeling a distinct warmth blossoming within her chest. Aymeric’s arms encircling her, had held her close through the whole night.

She decided to lay her head back on Aymeric’s shoulder nuzzling her own face into his soft hair before settling in to listen to the morning birdsong, Ishgard could do without them for the morning.


	4. (WoL/Estinien) Chilled and Thawed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light and Estinien are caught in a sudden blizzard and a chilled WoL needs help getting warmed back up as well as a place to rest for the night, and of course, there's only one bed. 

Coerthas being cold was an understatement. 

Coerthas being extremely cold if you were reptile-like was also an understatement.

The Warrior of Light and the Azure Dragoon had been trudging through knee-deep snow in a sudden blizzard for the past bell or so, Lemon had lost track of time by this point being far more distracted by the concerning loss of feeling in her tail.

Estinien led the two through the snow thankfully breaking a trail for his shorter partner, occasionally glancing behind himself to make sure that the Au Ra was following close behind, and not being buried in the ever deeper snow.

“There is a settlement not too far from where we are, we should be able to find shelter there,” the Elezen said, speaking loud enough to be heard over the wind of the storm. “Will you be able to hold out until then?”

Lemon, attempting to put on a brave face, nodded yes with a small smile as an involuntary shiver wracked her body. She rubbed her arms uselessly attempting to generate some kind of warmth through her armor.

Looking down at the trail before her, she began to move toward Estinien again before bumping directly into him. He hadn’t moved from where he had stopped, and was gazing down at her with a mix of visible concern and frustration.

Lemon tilted her head inquisitively up at her partner, as he began to remove one of his gauntlets. Estinien gently laid his warm hand on Lemon’s exposed neck to feel ice cold scales and skin causing her to shudder at the temperature difference.

“I may be getting a bit chilled, but I can make it to the town Est, you don’t need to worry so much.” Lemon shivered, her words shaking out between chattering teeth.

“Let me see your axe.” Estinien motioned with his hand out, less a request than a command.

“What?”

“Humor me.”

“Alright...”

Lemon reached behind herself, detaching her greataxe from her back, and handing over the weighty arm to the dragoon who she could have sworn had only ever wielded an axe for firewood. Estinien took it with a slight nod before attaching it to his own back beside his lance.

“There, now why did you-” Lemon was interrupted by the elezen swooping in and scooping her up into his arms and pulling her close to his chest. “Estinien, what are you doing? I can walk gods dammit, I’m not a child.”

He began walking once again sending her a snarky glance as he spoke, “Hmph, I thought you were humoring me?” He lifted her a little to readjust his hold, keeping her close, his voice softening a bit he continued. “I could not bear to see you lost to the cold, allow me to care for you as you would me.”

Lemon felt another wave of shivers roll through her body, at a loss for words at the sudden softness coming from the otherwise prickly dragoon. She managed a small smile as he glanced down at her concern drawn across his face at her lack of response.

“Okay Est, thank you.” 

He hummed in reply returning his focus to the faintly glowing lights from the nearby town. Lemon did her best to keep her eyes open between the cold and the comforting sway of Estinien’s gait; it was a challenge.

The two arrived in the town before long, Estinien returning Lemon to her own two feet, steadying her as he did. They found the inn and took the last of the three rooms that were available to travelers. 

Lemon felt relieved to be out of the direct chill of the storm, but the cold had soaked down to her bones and her shivering hadn’t slowed down yet. She knew that Estinien had noticed this as well because he kept sending her sidelong glances as the two made their way to what would be their room for the night.

The inn room greeted them with a sight that Lemon was familiar with, the bare essentials for comfort, a fireplace, a bed, and a few amenities. She continued to shiver as she walked into the room.

The concern had not left Estinien’s face as he went toward the fireplace to stoak it in an attempt to bring the temperature in the room up more.

Lemon sat her gear down near the only bed in the room. Then along with Estinien the two removed their cold-soaked metal armor and changed into casual clothing for the night. Lemon took a moment to look out at the window at the storm that raged on before sitting upon the creaking bed. She brought her hands together and began to rub them in an attempt to regain heat in her stinging stiff fingers.

In her single-mindedness, she hadn’t noticed Estinien kneel down before her until he took her small icy hands within his larger and incredibly warm ones.

“Allow me?” He asked gazing up at her from beneath his bangs. Lemon nodded and Estinien brought his mouth to their hands to blow warm air into them. He continued alternating warm air with massaging the warmth back into the Warrior of Light’s hands until the worst of the chill had left.

“Are all Au Ra this ill-suited to cold climes?” He mused rising from the floor and taking a seat on the nearby couch. 

“Ha, funny coming from a walking fireplace in the shape of an Elezen,” Lemon teased back, sticking her tongue out at Estinien, receiving a small smile and snort in return. “Thank you though, Estinien, really.” Lemon gazed at the dragoon with such earnest warmth in her eyes he had no choice but to avert his own from her lest he begin to blush.

“You may take the bed Lemon,” Estinien groaned a bit, stretching his long arms toward the roof. “You need the warmth and comfort of a real bed more than I tonight.”

Lemon hummed in agreement, growing frustrated at herself for trembling like a leaf. She rose from the bed, taking the top blanket with her, wrapped up in it as if it were a cloak, and took the spot next to Estinien hoping to gain some bit of warmth from the fire.

The two sat in comfortable silence as Lemon began to nod off into an exhausted uneasy slumber. Which was interrupted not much later by the chattering of her own teeth. With a groan, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“I’m not warming up at all, this is ridiculous!” she fussed, startling the dragoon next to her who had also started to doze off. “Estinien you’re better suited to weather like this, do you have any other ideas on how I can warm up enough to sleep?”

The dragoon drug his hand down his face, pausing with his hand covering his mouth. His eyes going wide at whatever solution had arisen in his mind. Lemon cocked her head at him, watching the color slowly rise in his cheeks and ears.

“Est?”

“There is… another… potential option, perhaps,” Estinien mumbled beneath his hand. “Your observation that I’m like a fireplace would play into it.”

“Estinien what are you even saying, my tail is going to freeze off before you get to the point,” she grumped back at him pulling her blanket tighter around herself.

“By the Fury…” Estinien took a moment to compose himself, “I could warm you myself, by sleeping with you and warming you with my body heat.”

“Oh… ah… oh, well okay, that will work then,” Lemon said calmly, with the blush on her cheeks betraying her slightly. Lemon started a bit as she noticed Estinien had offered his hand out for her to take.

“We might as well sleep now, no sense in letting you suffer this chill any longer than necessary.” He said matter of factly blush still lingering on the tips of his ears. Lemon took his hand in her own as the two rose and made their way across the room to the bed.

Lemon climbed into the bed first, settling herself facing toward Estinien.

“Hm, roll over to your other side.” He grumbled and Lemon did as he asked. She pulled the covers to her chin as another shiver traveled up her spine. Not a moment after the chill had hit her she felt the mattress dip a little as Estinien joined her.

She held her breath as she felt him place a hand gently on her arm to steady himself as he placed himself at her back. She let out her breath in a slow sigh as Estinien rested his chin on top of her head, hand on her stomach, he pulled her flush to him.

Lemon instantly began to feel the warmth that radiated from Estinien, letting out a sigh of relief as she could feel the tremors beginning to slow within her muscles as he pulled the covers over the two of them.

“Is this alright?” she felt his growly voice mumble near her ear, the concern still present in his voice. 

“Mmhm, this is much better already.” She nodded placing her hand over the one he had on her abdomen.

Estinien squeezed her a little tighter letting out a laugh through his nose, “Whatever am I to do with you my little warrior? I cannot seem to keep you out of trouble for more than a day at a time.”

“I’m not sure, but you better figure something out soon,” Lemon let out a soft yawn. “I think you’re well and truly stuck with me.” She snuggled down in the covers a bit more, reveling in the feeling of warmth returning to her. That, along with the safety of Estinien’s arms around her were making her teeter on the verge of sleep.

“I think I’ll enjoy being stuck with you, if you’ll have me.” Estinien murmured, pressing his lips to the back of her head momentarily, sending a rush of butterflies to Lemon’s stomach. 

She smiled and laced fingers with Estinien before she spoke. “I wouldn’t have anyone else.”

The Warrior of Light and the Azure Dragoon drifted off to sleep as the storm raged outside. Not that their titles mattered at the moment, until morning they were just Lemon and Estinien. Two people who found comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.  
> Yes I did write 3 extremely indulgent chapters of the exact same trope...  
> AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN
> 
> Leave a comment down below for any trope you'd like to see I'll be adding to this as inspo hits!


	5. WoL/Aymeric Morning Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord Commander would like to get out of bed and start his morning the "damn early bird', his partner the WoL would rather not. Aymeric has ways to get what he wants. The only question is will it work?

“Dear heart...my heart?” 

Vesper closed her eyes a little tighter at the noise that voice was making, burying her face in the warm fabric that was against her face. She grumbled a bit as she felt a squeeze followed by the voice again. “My dear, as much as I appreciate your readiness to use me as a pillow, we both have places to be.” Aymeric chuckled. He paused for a moment to appreciate the view of her cuddling closer to him while groaning something unintelligible before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Gimme five more minutes mate. I ain’t ready t’ go out n’ the cold yet,” Vesper mumbled, nuzzling her face into Aymeric’s chest and curling her fingers into the loose tunic he was wearing. “I’m too groggy t’ be of any use t’ anyone right now.”

“Ah, I see, and am I to be held hostage here until your grogginess leaves you?”

“Aye, now hush. You’re too loud for a pillow Aym…” the hyur woman closed her eyes tight in mild defiance, hoping Aymeric would let her win this once, the damn early bird. She sealed her fate in that moment, missing the sly, fox-like grin that crept across Aymeric’s face.

“Now don’t sell me short dear heart, I believe I know how to chase the sleep from your eyes,” He chuckled as he quickly but gently captured Vesper’s wrists in one of his hands. “Now, may I?”

Vesper was most certainly awake now. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant pink, as she nodded. Aymeric took the confirmation and ran with it, pulling the Warrior of Light’s arms above her head, straddling her, and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, all in one smooth motion.

Vesper let out a small contented noise as the Lord Commander showered her with kisses on her forehead, small kisses on her nose, lingering and sweet kisses on her cheeks, and needy loving kisses shared between the two of them. 

Aymeric left one final lingering kiss on the warrior’s lips before pulling away slightly to brush her nose with his. 

“I believe that should have done some good in awakening you my dear,” He said mildly smugly, seeing Vesper’s bright, wide eyes with not a trace of sleepiness remaining.

“I don't’ know ‘bout that my love, I’d say I’m quite comfortable where I am,” Vesper replied, squirming a bit beneath Aymeric in an attempt to tease him as well. Truth be told, she was genuinely reveling in the comforting weight that Aymeric provided and the ability to trust him enough to give him control, at least for a little bit.

“Ah, I see I must needs change tactics then,” Aymeric said coyly, a certain twinkle in his eye.

Vesper felt the hand on her wrists tighten a bit as Aymeric repositioned himself, sitting more upright and on her thighs. He gazed down at her with his warm eyes, regarding her with reverence. She felt his free hand begin to lightly trail down her side following the curve and pausing briefly where the bottom of her pajamas met her hip. The elezen let his hand wander beneath the loose top, his fingertips brushing across a couple of various scars that littered Vesper’s abdomen. He waited for Vesper to close her eyes to enjoy the feeling before he began his attack.

Vesper was just beginning to relax and enjoy the touch as she attempted to flinch forward in reaction to Aymeric beginning to mercilessly tickle her sides and stomach, only to find herself hopelessly pinned by her thighs and her wrists.

Aymeric felt his heart swell at the surprised squeal the usually stoic warrior let out as she began to laugh and squirm beneath him. Vesper was doing her best to make futile attempts to string words together and escape his tickling.

“Ah, it would seem that this plan is much more effective my dear. I should do this more often,” Aymeric chuckled as he continued his tickle attack. “I do believe I found the one weakness of the Warrior of Light: tickling.’

“Aymeri- haha-ic you b-ahaha bastard!” Vesper cried out with a grin and the beginnings of tears forming in the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard.

“While technically correct, dear heart, that observation will not free you from this, only your agreement to join me for breakfast will.”

“Okahay haha okay!” Vesper managed to squeak out earning a reprieve from the one sided tickle fight. Vesper relaxed back against the bed, the last giggles fading from her system as she caught her breath. Aymeric took the moment to bring her hands down, freeing them from his grip placing kisses along her wrists and hands.

“Forgive me Vesper,” Aymeric grinned, placing a kiss on her knuckles. “I could not resist the temptation.”

“I’m refusin’ t’ forgive you until I’m rightly compensated with cuddles,” the Warrior of Light pouted, extending her arms up toward the ceiling to punctuate her demands.

“Well, t’would be foolish of me to deny you my dear, but I fear this may be a ploy to keep us in bed longer.” Aymeric said, reaching up to gently smooth Vesper’s messy bed head.

Vesper continued her teasing defiance by remaining silent with her arms out, ready to show the Lord Commander just how stubborn she could be.

Aymeric let out a small laugh, shaking his head before rising up and flopping as gently as possible within the smaller hyur’s arms, earning him a soft oof from her. He took a moment to nuzzle the side of her neck, leaving a small kiss there and wrapping his arms tightly around her, rolling the two over to their sides.

“Do you think you can find it within your heart to forgive me for my heinous betrayal, my dear?” Aymeric pleaded sarcastically, brushing his nose against Vesper’s.

“Not sure, I could do with a little more convincin’ perhaps.” 

“And how might one go about convincing the most beautiful Warrior of Light, hm?”

“Hmmmm, more kisses could be a good sta-” Vesper was cut off mid sentence as Aymeric covered her lips with her own. He followed that up by rapidly covering her face and neck with kisses to any place he could reach as Vesper let out a joyful giggle. He placed one final kiss on her forehead before reaching up to run his fingers idly through Vesper’s hair.

“I fear my efforts have been in vain dear heart.”

“Oh?”   
  
“We could do with maybe half a bell more in bed I believe.”

“Aye? What, pray tell brought on your change of heart?”

“A selfish desire to keep you to myself for just a bit longer. That is if you’ll indulge me after all of my misbehavior.” Aymeric lightly laughed.

Vesper took the offer with warmth blooming in her chest as she snuggled closer to Aymeric, taking a deep, contented breath.

“S’ long as I can keep usin’ you as a pillow, and you hold me, and we can still get breakfast…” Vesper trailed off with a yawn, settling back into the comfort of Aymeric’s arms.

“For you, anything.”


	6. WoL/Hein Blanket Theft

Hien, Lord of Doma, was a lot of things. He was a samurai, a savior to his homeland, an avid fan of a good cup of tea, but at the moment he was just cold. His beloved Warrior of Light had stolen all of the blankets to her side of their shared bed, unfortunately leaving him cold and in deep contemplation of what to do next.

He could potentially get up and retrieve himself a new blanket, but that would risk awakening Ellywen as she was a light sleeper, and could potentially make her feel bad about her blanket theft. He could also just forge through the remainder of the night coverless and ensure he had extra blankets prepared for future nights, but the shiver that crawled across his skin convinced him that it was not the most ideal solution. He wished nothing more than to hold Elly beneath the blankets, if only he was on her other side where the blankets were...

...That could potentially work.

Hien slowly and softly began to wrap his arms around Elly pressed a soft kiss to the base of her neck, hoping to rouse her enough so that what he planned for next wouldn’t end in disaster.

Ellywen began to stir at the contact, letting out a soft, sleepy, and confused noise.

“My love, I apologize, but I have need of you. Would you humor me for a moment?” Hien asked softly in her ear. 

“Wha...uh, yeah of course.” Elly mumbled as she felt Hien’s broad arms tighten a bit more around her torso. She wondered what he had planned until she felt herself being unceremoniously rolled over top of Hien and to the other side of the bed. Ellywen frantically clutched to the blankets as Hien rolled them over so they had swapped places on their bed.

“Forgive me for my rash behavior. This seemed like the most efficient way,” Hien let out a soft laugh as he squeezed his love tight.

“By the Twelve Hien, what was that about?” Elly asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes still trying to come to terms with her new location.

Hien nuzzled his face in the back of Ellywen’s hair to stifle a louder laugh. “Please forgive me Elly, this was he most ideal solution I could think of with my sleep addled mind.”

“What?”

“You had gotten a bit overzealous in your love for blankets and left me with none, and I had missed you in my arms, so this seemed like the best solution to both.” 

Elly blinked a few times, processing what had been said before letting out an undignified snort laugh.

“Hien, are you telling me, since I stole the blankets in my sleep and wasn’t cuddling you, you decided to wake me up then immediately barrel roll me?”

  
“Well...yes,” Hien chuckled. “I accomplished both goals: you in my arms, and a blanket for the both of us, quite efficient, no?”

Elly craned her head back to look Hien in the eyes giving him a playful glare.

“I can't argue the results but the thought processes that lead you to this being the most ideal method worries me, just a bit,” she sighed before she continued. “Could you hand me my glasses please? I’ll be useless come morning without them.”

Hien let go of Elly letting his hand trail across her bicep as he reached to the table beside the bed grabbing a sturdy pair of spectacles. However, he paused before handing them over to Elly his brows knit together in thought.

“You would not truely be useless without your glasses, would you?”

“Couldn’t hit the broad side of a chocobo without them.”

“Really?”

“Try them on for yourself, you’ll see...literally.”

Hien placed the glasses on his face and began to glance around the room comically. 

“Ah, I see....” Hien directed his gaze at Elly squinting as he did. “Now I understand why it took you so long to notice my attempts at courting you, your vision as it is.” Hien leaned back quickly to avoid a playful swat from Elly.

“Quite bold coming from the one who refused to make the first move my dear lord,” She teased, moving to snatch her glasses from Hien. “Now if you would be so kind.” Elly said as she held out her hand for the glasses.

“Are you sure you’d like them back?” Hien asked, leaning forward. “I’d say I look quite dashing in your glasses, wouldn’t you say?” 

Elly reached out and took Hien’s face in her hands, looking him in the eyes. She was trying her best to keep a straight face while brushing her thumbs over his cheeks fondly.

“I can assume you look handsome as always but as I’ve established but boy, you're blurry, I don't know, could be terrible and I'd never know.”

“Ah you wound me my love.”

“Here, allow me to fix that.”

With that Ellywen pulled Hien’s face towards hers, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. 

“There, better?” Elly whispered resting her forehead against Hien’s.

“I am unsure, maybe I need to check myself.” Hien replied before pulling Elly into his arms and returning her kiss with his own passionate and loving one. The two parted and Hien let out a soft huff of a laugh before taking off the glasses and gently placing them into Elly’s bedside table.

“I thank you for humoring my nonsense after waking you up my dear,” Hien said, brushing Elly’s hair away from her forehead and leaving a gentle kiss there.

“Your goal was to cuddle me right?” Elly smiled snuggling back down in the blankets and holding her arms out. “I’ll forgive all nonsense if cuddled properly, and that's a promise.”

“Well I would be a fool to turn down such a generous offer from a beautiful lady,” he said relaxing down into her arms nestling his head beneath her chin and kissing her neck. His arms wrapping around to her back keeping her close to her.

Elly smiled and looked down a bit, watching as Hien nuzzled a little bit more for good measure. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit, Elly running her hand through Hien’s hair and mapping out his face until her eyes stopped on the scar that still graced his forehead. Her heart tightened in her chest a bit, thinking of everything they had been through and the many close calls. She bent her neck forward a bit and placed a feather light kiss on the scar before resting her chin back on top of Hien’s head. She felt Hien grin against her neck as he silently returned the gesture. Raising her own hand to his mouth and gracing every one of her scars from battle or magic use with light revenant kisses of his own. A silent declaration of love between the two as they settled back into the soft embrace of sleep.


	7. (WoL/Estinien) How to Wake Your Dragoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL has places to be, but a sleepy dragoon seems to have other plans. Will she choose cuddles with her partner or her plans for the day?

“Est?” It was far too early for this, no matter what time it truly was, “Est, Estiniennnn, hey.” Estinien let out a groan in response to Lemon, who seemed to be hells bent on waking them both up.

“Est, good morning.” He heard before receiving a soft kiss on his lips. Maybe being awakened like this wasn’t the most terrible thing, just as long as it was her.

Estinien let out a long yawn, still refusing to open his eyes yet. He could feel Lemon still tucked up tight within his arms. His favorite thing about sleeping together was that her small frame fit perfectly within his own as he wrapped around her, he hoped to keep her close and warm during cold nights.

He let out another soft noise of acknowledgment before burying his face in her hair, pulling her closer into his embrace. He savored the moment and took a long and deep breath, completely content to stay where he was, and secretly hoping she would agree with him as well.

Lemon did not agree, at least not totally. She had been asked to accompany some fellow warriors of light on an ocean fishing trip and would need to get ready to leave on time or risk missing the boat. As nice as it was to be the object of Estinien’s affections, now was not the time. 

“Estiniennnnn, I know you’re awake,” Lemon whined, beginning to wiggle more to try to get free from his iron-grip snuggle.

“Am not,” Came the curt response as he nuzzled his face into her hair once again. “I am quite asleep holding my darling, can’t you see?”

“Sweet talk isn’t fair and you know it.”

“Hmmm, fair is for fighting, not for bedtime.”

“It _is_ the morning!” Lemon’s very accurate protest was met with another noncommittal grunt. “Est, pleaseeee you can’t keep me in bed forever.”

Lemon felt him chuckle a little before she felt a small kiss on the top of her head.

“I seem to recall a few mornings where you had successfully done the same to me.”

Lemon, guilty as charged, groaned and buried her face into Estinien’s bare chest. He was right; she had on more than one occasion protested in the same way and made the two of them late to other engagements. With a sigh, she admitted temporary defeat.

“Okay, I can stay for half a bell longer, but then I have to get going or I’ll be late for sure.”

Lemon felt the grip on her relax a fraction as Estinien repositioned himself to look her in the eye. She saw a soft smile gracing his lips and a warm relaxed look in his eyes that wasn’t often present. The elezen leaned forward and began to kiss the au ra softly but passionately. Sleepy, but loving, kisses were swapped between the two before they parted to breathe resting their foreheads together.

“What is it that’s stealing you from my arms this morning anyways?” Estinien asked, pulling his head back a bit to gaze into Lemon’s eyes.

“An ocean fishing trip in Limsa. I was going to bring home fish to cook hopefully.”

“Hmmm, nearly tempting enough to wake up. Nearly.”

With that Estinien settled back down on the pillow, closing his eyes and seeming to drift right back to sleep.

Lemon fought the urge to join him, taking the moment to appreciate her partner’s physique. Her eyes trailed down from his peaceful face, to his neck, down past his scarred shoulders, to his equally scarred chest.

Her brows knit as she slowly rested her hand on his chest, doing her best not to wake Estinien from the slumber he just returned to. Her heart tightened in her chest as she wished she could take some of that pain away from him. Lemon’s attention drifted to her own scarred hands; she wished she could take the pain from both of them, at least for a little bit.

Despite her moment of contemplation, her defiance took over. Lemon stole another glance at Estinien’s face; he appeared to be sleeping soundly. Now could be her chance to sneak out of bed. Not that she was in a rush to leave her partner’s arms, but out of playful spite to see if she could get her way, at least for a little bit.

She took a moment to readjust herself onto her back before she took Estinien’s upper arm in her hands, and oh so slowly lifted the dead weight off of her so she could slide off the side of the bed.

Then, in an instant, the second she went to move off of the bed, Estinien rolled over top of Lemon, caging her between his arms and torso. A smug and very awake look graced his face as he gazed down at her own surprised one.

“Est, wait no, not again, I swear if you…” She managed to get out in a panicked giggle before the elezen repositioned himself and promptly flopped down on top of the squirming au ra, earning a soft oof from her.

  
Lemon was well and truly stuck; the smug bastard had landed where his shoulder fit snugly at the base of her throat, his larger frame completely pinning her down with no option for leverage. 

He had learned from all his other attempts where he had been promptly thrown back off again whenever Lemon could get a grip on him.

“Either half a bell goes faster than I thought it did, or someone was attempting to sneak off.” Estinien teased, angling himself slightly to pull the covers back over the two.

“Were you pretending to be asleep?!” She spluttered trying to crane her neck to get a glance at his smug face.

“Lem, not many people can fall asleep simply by closing their eyes like you can.”

“I resent that, and I resent this unfair tactic to keep me in bed,” She whined as Estinien began to nuzzle the side of her face laughing softly.

“Forgive this foolish man for being selfish just one more time.”

“I’ll forgive you,” Lemon sighed with a smile. “Just as long as you free me when I do have to leave.” She punctuated her words with kisses on the shoulder and neck she could easily reach. 

Estinien hummed sending a soft vibration through Lemon’s whole body, making her squirm a bit more.

“I will require more affection like that, but perhaps I can be swayed”

  
“You’re impossibly stubborn.”

“Is that not why you keep my company? I thought you enjoyed having someone equally stubborn as yourself around.”

“Nevermind, no more talking, go back to sleep.”

As Lemon attempted to pout, trying and failing to frown at him, Estinien couldn’t help the warmth that blossomed in his chest. He took the chance and placed a kiss to her forehead before kissing her cheeks, nose, and finally the ghost of a kiss on her lips. He grinned as she chased after him demanding more of a kiss with her own lips.

When the two parted Lemon had a soft look on her face, he quickly buried his head back toward the pillows. It was nearly too precious to handle for him. Estinien once again felt Lemon squirming beneath him, the au ra letting out a sound of discomfort.

“Est?”

“Hm?”

“I know the point of you laying on me like this is to keep me here, but can you let me move a little? My tail is pinned weird, it's starting to ache a bit.”

Estinien shifted once again, bringing his face to Lemon’s and placing another kiss on her forehead before bracing himself on his hands and lifting his weight off of Lemon, as he gazed down at her.

However, he only had a moment to register the feral grin on her face, before she darted down, escaping the bed by rolling underneath his arm, and skipping out of the room laughing and taunting the whole way.

He watched as the last of her undone nightshirt followed her out the door before his brain caught up with what had just happened.

“Ah, so this is the type of morning she wants. Very well.” Estinien laughed as he threw the covers off the bed and began his pursuit.

Lemon took a moment to glance behind her as she rounded up the stairs, curious if Estinien took the bait or not, only to see the ridiculous man dragoon-jumping after her, ignoring the stairs completely.

She let out a joyful shriek, ducking to avoid his grab for her, and skittered her way down the hall and into their kitchen.

Estinien was quick on his feet as he followed her, overtook her with another jump, circling around her front, catching her in his arms, and letting the momentum spin them around as he pulled her close to his chest and off her feet.

Lemon rested her arms around his neck, pressing her head against Estinien's as her laughter slowly subsided.

“Got you,” Estinien chuckled, brushing their noses together teasingly.

“So you did, but you know what else?”

“Hm?”   
  
“Now you’re up and out of bed, too,” Lemon teased, pulling her face back a bit. “Now you can come fishing with me.”

Estinien let out a snort while trying to keep a laugh in, hugging Lemon a little closer.

“So it appears. We might as well get ready then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with another batch of soft pls enjoy and leave a comment! Let me know what you'd like to see I love writing itty bitty prompts like this!


End file.
